Love Triangle
by JuJu-theevilauthor
Summary: Love Triangle btw MC/Yosuke/Chie. Mostly gag
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Chie! This is my lovely present for you."

"Whoa! A steak ramen bowl! Thank you so much, Yosuke!"

"My pleasure. Now, kiss me."

"Not in a million years, dumb ass!"

The scene ended with a kick from the girl to Yosuke's legs.

…

"HANAMURA! How many times have I told you NOT to DAY-DREAM in class?"

A familiar voice woke Yosuke up from his fantasy and made him quickly stand up.

"Oh, uh, that's a nice face you're having, Mr. Morooka!"

"Oh yeah? And that face will teach you a lesson if you snore like a pig again in my class! Now SIT DOWN!"

Yosuke sat down as fast as possible, his heart almost fell out. He heard some giggles, but he didn't care. All he was thinking about was a girl he liked. The girl who had the same hair-color as him. The girl who always kicked him, even in his dream. The girl who…

"Hm? What's wrong Yosuke? Your face looks dumb."

A brown-haired girl turned around to face Yosuke with a weird smirk on her lips.

"Huh? Ah, uh, I-…"

Yosuke panicked when he saw her staring at him. A faint blush appeared on his face and blah blah blah (Behold my super-cliche-literature power!)

…

(Lunchtime, at the rooftop…)

"What did you dream in class last time, Yosuke?"

Souji asked, used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of the omelet in his lunchbox.

"Well… about, her, you know who…"

"Who?"

Souji's playing dumb. (Or he really forgot, I don't care…)

"Dude, I told you before!"

"Who you told me before?"

Souji calmly played dumb again. (This guy just won't stop making lame jokes, I swear.)

"Argh, forget it, you're hopeless."

"Yeah, I know…"

Souji sighed. He used his left hand to take out a pink handkerchief to wipe his mouth, then continued eating peacefully.

"Satonaka, isn't it?"

He suddenly spoke.

"Dude, don't say it out too loud!"

"Why? You worry if someone heard?"

"No, I-…"

Yosuke sighed deeply, AS IF someone wouldn't know if his friend kept talking about it freely like this…

"Yeah…"

He said sadly, but it actually sounded like another sigh.

"Why?"

"Because… I'm afraid… I guess…"

"Keep on being a shy guy like this, and you'll definitely never have any girlfriend."

"Tch… yeah… you're right…"

Yosuke said like a TOTALLY hopeless guy ever. His head filled with worries, shyness, and scariness (scared of being kicked, I suppose.).

"If only I were as courage as you, It'd be much easier…"

"Well, I see that you still haven't got enough COURAGE. Wanna know some secrets? (As SPOILERS!)

Souji stopped eating and turned his head to make a SO-EVIL smirk with eating and turned his heaad !)

ever.

"Nah, thanks, but I'd rather not. JuJu warned me not to let you spoiler anything to the readers anymore."

"Ok, the first thing you'll have to do is to eat everything that was rotten in your refrigerator, or belonged to somebody scary (ex: Doji-sama). And the second…"

"Dude, stop it before JuJu presses Delete button!"

"… is to read "The Man's Life" series thoroughly, the third…"

"Dude…!"

Yosuke jumped toward his friend, tried to stop the Fool doing the foolish thing.

"… is to eat at Aiya Chinese Diner when it rains!"

Souji did his best to scream while resisting his friend's attacks.

( JuJu pressed Delete button with some insane chuckles…)

Muwahahaha….!

…

Chie

(At the same time, in the class…)

"I have a feeling someone was deleted…"

"Chie, don't say such bad things. We all knew now if someone says spoiler-infos,

they will be delete by JuJu. What kind of **fool** would do that?"

"Yeah, the one opposed JuJu's law must be super-**magically**-silly, then…"

Chie said innocently, leaned her chin against her right hand.

"Let's suddenly change the subject now!"

Yukiko smirked weirdly.

"Ok, what unexpectedly stupid thing should we nonsensical gossip about?"

Chie said with an even more weird face.

"What about Yosuke's day-dream stuff this morning that I SWEAR I DIDN'T TELL King Moron?"

"That's fine. I wonder what was wrong with him!"

"I think that he dreamed of you, Chie."

"Yeah right. It's impossible and way too gross."

Chie grinned.

"Anyways, Yukiko, do you have any idea why Souji always eats lunch with Yosuke?"

"Nope. I'm totally clueless about he likes Yosuke."

…

"I see…"

Chie sighed. Her eyes gazed blankly at the air.

"Are you jealous?"

Yukiko asked with her most ghostly smirk. ( Argh, why does everyone always smirk?)

"Hm? With whom?"

"Yosuke."

"Ah, yeah, that jerk…"

"Do you hate him?"

"I guess…"

"Do you want to kill him?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you want to punch him with no reason?"

"Definitely."

"Then go to the rooftop and sneak on them."

"Ooh yeah!"

(Yukiko sounded insane but it's not like I hate her or anything, I swear…)

…

Yosuke

(Meanwhile, at the rooftop…)

"Phew, we finally came back…"

"You still want to know more secrets?"

"Dude, slip that insane mind out of you!"

"Ahem, ok then, I'll tell you later."

Souji continued eating happily.

"Gosh, this one-shot sucks…"

Yosuke sighed heavily.

"Hey, Yosuke."

"What?"

"Do you want to have a sudden kiss from your gay partner?"

Souji sounded so-SO-evil while wiping his mouth with his pink handkerchief again.

"What?"

"I'll take that a yes."

And then, fast like an evil squirrel, Souji threw away his handkerchief, pushed his lunchbox far away from him, leaned his head close toward Yosuke, and gave the poor guy a deep-deep-loving kiss in just one same second. ( Demon! _)

"Ngh…!"

Yosuke felt helpless toward his friend's so-SO-strong power. ( Kakaka I leveled him to level 50 while Yosuke had been left at the entrance with level 30…)

But Yosuke, he couldn't give up this time. He hated gays, he liked Chie, he had to fight against his pal, for justice, for humanity! (Great guy ever ^^)

And before he could push his pal away, he saw a very-very-bad-bad-bad scene that he'd rather enjoyed the kiss than saw it.

…

Chie

(At the same time, the same rooftop…)

The brown-haired girl was frozen to stone.

There were two guys kissing in front of her.

The guy on the left, was Souji, the one she liked.

But the guy on the right, was Yosuke, the one she hated more than steak-thieves, was looking at her through Souji's shoulder with his face all red.

"You gay jerks…!"

Chie mumbled angrily, her hand squeezed into a scary punch. But luckily, she didn't punch Yosuke, she just quickly turned back and closed the door loudly.

She'd definitely kill that guy.

…

Yosuke

"Let go of me, you moron!"

He quickly pushed Souji away and ran after Chie.

"Chie! Wait!"

He called after her, left Souji sat like a dumb next to his lunchbox.

…

Souji

He remained silent for awhile. He still shocked by Yosuke's reaction. A lonely wind blowed his gray-colored hair into the air.

"What was wrong with him…?"

Souji self-asked dumbly. He sighed, took a look at his wristwatch.

"Lunchtime's almost over…"

He said, slowly picked up his lunchbox and head toward the roof's door.

…


	2. Get Serious

JuJu's note: I shouldn't write gag all the time, right? So get serious in this chapter ^^

Yosuke

( At Classroom Building 3F…)

" Chie!"

Yosuke said loudly, grabbed Chie's wrist.

" You gay moron! I'll kill you for kissing the one I liked!"

Chie said, punched Yosuke face.

" OUCH!"

Yosuke got hit badly, fainted on the floor.

" The-The one you… like?"

He mumbled in shock, his eyes opened wide staring at Chie.

" Yeah, and you better NEVER let me see your face again next time or I'll KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

Chie yelled angrily in front of Yosuke and ran away.

" She likes… Souji?"

Yosuke self-mumbled.

" What happened, Yosuke?"

He turned back, and saw Souji was standing behind him.

" Your face hurt, who did it?"

Souji asked gentle, he kneeled down next to Yosuke and used his left hand to rub his pal's cheek gently.

" Go away. "

Yosuke threw Souji's hand away and stood up.

" I'm sorry, I-"

Souji perplexed, grabbed Yosuke's shoulder.

" I didn't mean to…"

" Shut up, dude…"

Yosuke pushed Souji's hand away and headed downstairs.

The bell rang…

…

Chie

( In Class 2\2, after lunchtime…)

She remained silent for hours, didn't talk to Souji or even poke Yukiko, and definitely never look at Yosuke's face again.

Her head filled with overdrive-angriness. She can't believe what she just saw on the rooftop. She can't believe someone so cool like Souji could be a… gay ( Yosuke's so obviously, though.) And that means, she will… never have a single chance with Souji…

" It can't be true…!"

She mumbled, closed both her eyes tightly and squeezed her hand.

" …What's not true?"

Chie startled, she regconized that Souji was glaring her.

" I, uh, It just… nothing…"

She quickly gazed her eyes away. She forgoted that she was in class.

" Really? Your face's all red."

" Huh? Eh? It's pretty hot lately, isn't it?"

Chie embarrassingly covered her face.

" Well, if there's really nothing then…"

Souji said calmly, continued copying the words on the board.

Chie peeked at him from the corner of her eyes.

If she were Yosuke, Souji would care for her more...

If she were Yosuke, Souji would kiss her…

If she were Yosuke, Souji would love her…

Because Souji… likes guys….

" Miss Satonaka, stop staring deeply at Seta and stand up now!"

Chie once again startled, but this time, she regconized that the teacher was giving her a dirty look.

" Who is the one said law is the something-and-something blah blah blah of the justice?" ( Sorry, I forgot that question _)

" Oh crap! What the hell is she asking?"

Chie thought, used her eyes to beg for help from Souji.

But too bad, Souji didn't notice. ( Or he played dumb, I dunno.)

" Socrates."

Someone whispered from behind Chie and she regconized that was Yosuke.

" I-I don't know."

She finally speaked, ignored Yosuke's words.

" Well, well, that's the result for staring boys instead of paying attention, isn't that? Now sit down!"

Some giggles spreaded. Chie sat down in embarrassment

…

Yosuke

( After School….)

He was angry, very much. But It wasn't just because Chie didn't use his help, It was because of Souji, his partner, kissed him for no reasons in front of the girl he likes, made she understood about him and blah blah blah.. ( Out of reasons…)

He won't talk to Souji anymore. Nah-ah, NEVER. Just look at his face made him feel mad, heard his voice made him feel great-er, he meant, felt even more mad!

" Yosuke, we need to talk."

He regconized Souji was facing him, man-to-man, his voice sounded serious.

But Yosuke pretended to ignore him, keeping on putting his books into his bag.

" Yosuke…!"

Souji grabbed his pal's shoulder and looked at his face.

" Listen to me, just this time, please."

Souji begged, his voice sounded deeply sad.

" Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

" But you have to listen to me, I can explain-"

" I don't want to hear it. Now go away."

Yosuke said coldly, pushed Souji, picked his bag up and headed toward the class's door.

" If you want to talk to somebody, you should go find Chie. She'll be glad to hear you out."

He said, then walked out.

…

Souji

After some several minutes stared at the wall frozen to stone, he finally got his consiousness back.

Yosuke hated him, that was for sure. But the rooftop's incident… that was really not because of him. The author forced him to do that, by some magical-typing-words, and now his best friend hated him. ( Evil author JuJu, kakaka ^_^)

He sighed heavily, grabbed his bag and planned to leave the classroom.

But someone holded him back.

Someone he knew.

A familliar brown-haired girl.

" I want to talk."

…

Chie

( After school, at the rooftop…)

She sat silently next to the guy she liked, Souji. They were all silent for a while, let the winds blowed their hair several times.

And then Souji sighed, as heavily as before. Chie knew he would be very upset about what Yosuke told him. But she just can't forgive him, not after he… did that to Souji.

" Um, well, I…"

She said slowly.

" It was because of me… isn't it?"

She finally asked out, embarrassed,

" …What because of you?"

Souji asked back calmly, his eyes stared at the red sky. Somehow, his voice worried Chie. A deeply-deep sad voice. She knew that Souji was already had the answer.

" About Yosuke… and you…"

" Ah, I see…"

Souji said, his eyes still haven't left the sky yet.

" No, that wasn't your fault."

" But-"

" You didn't do anything wrong."

he continued calmly, ignored what Chie wanted to say.

He didn't know she was there, on the rooftop back then. He didn't know that she saw Yosuke… did it with him. And that's why he was saying she "didn't do anything wrong".

" I'm sorry…"

Chie whispered under her breath. She didn't want it to happen this way. She didn't want to hurt Souji … or Yosuke. ( Pretty sure she didn't want to think about Yosuke anymore.)

" For what?"

Souji asked as well as he surprised, turned his face toward Chie.

" It was all my fault… getting in you guys' way…"

" Huh? What are you talking?"

" I saw it…"

" You… saw what…?"

Souji started to worry, Chie knew that.

She turned her head away, took a deep breath and continued whispering.

" At the rooftop… I saw it… "

" What…?"

" I'm sorry…!"

Chie cried, stood up and ran away.

…

Souji

He sat there for some minutes later, still shocked.

It wasn't that big deal when somebody saw it, but, now he can understand why Yosuke acted so weird.

Of course, when the girl he likes saw him being kissed by a guy, how couldn't she be all pissed up? There's no way she could stands a gay….

And then Yosuke, an anti-gay, must have really hated him, for this…

" What should I do now?"

He asked himself, confused.

…

Well, I guess it's not a gag anymore then. My muse changes from time to time XD. I wonder what would be better, MC/Yosuke's happy ending or Yosuke/Chie's? Hmm…

Hope no writer's block in the way. Meh.


	3. Chapter 3

Yosuke

( That night, at Yosuke's room…)

It was raining heavily outside and so was it inside Yosuke's heart. He was lying on his futon, thinking about everything that happened today.

First, Souji and him were deleted by the author ( JuJu ^^). And then, Souji suddenly went insane and kissed him with no reasons. After that, Chie accidentally saw it and punched him in the face…

"Did that even make any sense?"

He sighed, tried to forget everything.

Souji, his best friend ever, was always a perfect guy. He's stronger than him, cooler than him, and yet he was a powerful leader with so many personas and pretty girlfriends such as Yukiko, Rise or… Chie.. the girl he likes.

" Tch… I'm such a loser, aren't I…?"

Yosuke said painfully, tried to get the craps out of his head.

Souji always had what he wanted while Yosuke just got nothing, nothing at all..

And now, the only girl who could barely accept him… thought he was gay…

" You kissed the one I like!"

He tried his best girl-voice to repeat the words Chie said to him.

" You should've told me that earlier, Chie…"

Yosuke closed his eyes tightly.

" You are just jealous of Seta, aren't you?"

A mysterious voice spreaded loudly around his room.

" Wh-Who's there?"

Yosuke sat up terrifiedly. He rolled his eyes around the room.

" It's me, JuJu, the game's author, came to speak to you."

A girl stepped out from the dark corner, her voice sounded very-VERY scary.

( Muwahaha!)

" S-Speak to me?"

Yosuke started to frighten.

" Yes, Hana-kun. And I can see that you were quite upset this time..."

" Hah..."

Yosuke sighed, lied down again on his futon while JuJu sat on his couch.( Does his room even has a couch? I don't care anyways…)

" Say, am I a loser?"

Yosuke asked. He closed his eyes slightly.

" Yep. No doubt."

JuJu answered.

" Argh, do you HAVE to say it that OBVIOUSLY?"

" But It's the truth, though."

" I know, but you should have say it more-"

" Deceptively? Delusively? Falsely?"

" No, that-"

Yosuke confused in front of JuJu's so-SO-GREAT lexicology.

" Then let me tell you something NOT TRUE."

She said, stood up and moved toward Yosuke.

" You weren't a great guy with a skillful persona while Seta always had to change his persona."

" Wha-"

" You weren't a guy who always had to go buy SP drinks at beverages vending machine everydays."

" Eh?"

" You weren't a poor guy who always had to go work night-shifts for money."

" I-"

" AND YOU WEREN'T A TERRIBLE GUY WHO WOULD LET YOUR BEST FRIEND WAIT OUT THERE IN THE RAIN TRYING TO PRESS THE BROKEN DOOR'S BELL JUST TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU DAMMIT!"

JuJu yelled weirdly.

" Huh? Wait? Apologize?"

" Talking ended. Seta's waiting down there. I deleted your parents and Teddie just for you guys to have a great night together."

" What? You deleted my parents?"

" You can thank me later. Now, goodbye."

JuJu stepped into the corner of Yosuke's room and disappeared.

" Seriously?"

Yosuke was still in shock.

…

Souji

( In front of Yosuke's house's doors…)

He came here after finished his night-shift at the hospital. Having been standing in the cold rain for 2 hours, his body quickly regretted what he was doing.

" Please, come out, Yosuke…"

He mumbled to himself, wished for this rain to stop immediately.

It was his fault that Yosuke hated him.

Now he have to apologize to him, no matter what…

His body quickly collapsed…

…

Souji opened his eyes. A familiar room appeared in front of his eyes. ( A familiar ceiling, to be exact…)

His head was still dizzy and he could feel some sort of a cold compress on his forehead.

" Finally woke up?"

He heard a familiar voice whispered right next to him.

" Where am I?"

He rolled his eyes around and saw a familiar face was looking at him with… funny eyes.(Sorry I don't know how to explain it…TT^TT)

" Don't say anything. I'm still hating you."

Yosuke said, turned his face away.

" … Thanks."

Souji smiled weakly.

" I was hoping you'd die."

" … But too bad I didn't, right?"

" Lucky jerk."

Yosuke said meanly.

The both of them remained silent for awhile.

Souji sighed. He planned to come here to apologize, not to bring problems to his friend.

" … I'm sorry."

He slowly said, tried to look at his friend's eyes.

" No. I won't forgive you for what you did, jerk."

" Then why did you help me?"

" I can't let people think I left you out there, right in front my house."

Yosuke said coldly.

" Ah, I see…"

Souji dissapointed. He tried his best to sit up.

" Then I guess you can at least hear me explains..."

" No. I won't listen."

" I know you upset about what I did to you this lunchtime, and more upset when Satonaka saw it, but… I didn't mean it…really…"

" I didn't hear anything."

" JuJu forced me to do so…"

" That won't change the fact that Chie hates me now."

" But I'm really sorry."

" Nope. I won't forgive you."

" Then I'm gonna sit here and say that until you forgive me."

" Whatever, jerk."

Yosuke stood up and headed toward his room's door.

" What you did to me was a very very big mistake, Seta."

He said, stepped out and closed the door.

Souji was surprised. He didn't care when JuJu always called him Seta and Yosuke Hana-kun ( why this discrimination, I wonder XD ), but this was the first time his friend've called him by his family name.

" BANG!"

A loud noise resounded in his head. He could see the Magician card appeared in front of him with a red color covered it. It slowly rolled down, and then a mysterious voice once again resounded loudly in his head.

" Thou blah blah blah have done something blah blah blah so the Magician card has been reversed and blah blah..." ( Gosh, I've never been reversed so I didn't know what it would be -_-)

" Great… now what…?"

Souji mumbled to himself, fell down on the funton.

" Don't worry, Seta, It's not too late to change back everything…"

A mysterious voice came out from the dark corner.

" But things have gone extremely out of control now…"

Souji said hopelessly...

The voice chuckled.

" You think so?"

It asked. But Souji didn't answer. His body was too weak too reply back.

" But I don't."

It said calmly.

" You can always be reversed, like this. And it will last forever if you don't do anything."

Souji still remained silent.

" Hana-kun, he's jealous of you for a long time now, you know. Since the only girl he likes falls in love with you, so it can't be helped if he hates you."

" … I know that."

Souji finally replied.

" Then what are you gonna do now? Lie there and let the one you love hates you for all of his life even when I already set for you a perfect situation like this?"

" I'm sorry but, I can't do anything now… He's an anti-gay."

" Nah, Seta, are you giving up?"

" Yeah, I'm totally hopeless now…"

Souji said weakly, closed his eyes.

" Well, then, you just made a decision that's gonna lengthen the story into so many next chapters, you know."

" That was also what you wished for too, right JuJu?"

" Nope. I'm not a good writer and more importantly, I don't like long stories, so I'm gonna stop this crap right here."

" I'm glad to hear it."

Souji said happily.

The voice chuckled.

...

* * *

Phew! Third chapter complete!

Stupid writer's block… Hope JuJu's not out of idea for this stupid crap…


End file.
